Je te ramènerai
by Lusaka
Summary: Sa mission : retrouver Harry Potter s'il veut redevenir un sorcier libre. Mafoy n'a pas le choix, il doit fouiller la forêt noire à la recherche de son ennemi... OS HP-DM


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** léger HP-DM

**Résumé :** Deux ans après la mort de Voldemort, Harry Potter reste introuvable. Les rumeurs disent qu'il s'est réfugié dans la forêt noire d'Albanie. Draco Malfoy, condamné au baiser, a pour mission de le retrouver s'il veut échaper à la mort...

**Petit post it :** Je ne me félicite pas de poster cet OS maintenant, sachant que je devrais plutôt être en train de finir ma dissertation pour la fac. MAIS, j'ai adoré l'écrire et donc je voulais le partager avec vous le plus vite possible !

ça change de Break the ice, on retourne au source. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cs et que la longueur de cet OS ne vous rebutte pas ! ^^ Bisous !

* * *

**Je te ramènerai...**

Sans doute, c'était à cause de la nuit. Un Malfoy ne ressentirait certainement pas la peur si la nuit ne lui en donnait pas quelques raisons. Et pas seulement la nuit : le cadre n'avait rien d'un dîner aux chandelles. La forêt dans laquelle il progressait, était sombre, froide, silencieuse, vide… morte. Jolie promenade pour un beau prisonnier. Si Draco avait eu un public à ce moment là, il aurait certainement ricané et repoussé cette mèche de cheveux blonds collée par la sueur froide sur son front.

Mais il n'y avait personne, alors il se contentait de jeter des regards effarés de tous côtés en accélérant le pas à chaque bruit suspect. En vérité, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était qu'il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Imaginons un instant qu'un sorcier errant se jetait sur lui, ou pire, un moldu sauvage ; comment pourrait-il se défendre sans baguette magique ?

Il se sentait impuissant, sans baguette, sans magie, sans aucune chance de réussir un transplanage parfait après les potions destructrices qu'il avait été obligé de boire à la fin de son procès. Six mois derrière les barreaux à regarder tous les anciens Mangemorts qui voulaient sauver leur peau cracher sur la sienne en dévoilant des missions plus ou moins réelles que le Lord lui aurait confié. Six mois à se laisser insulter par un ministre au plus bas de sa popularité et qui cherchait à redorer son blason par une belle condamnation.

Tout en baissant la tête pour éviter une suite de branches basses, Draco Malfoy maudissait l'ensemble des sorciers gravitant autour du ministre, et Scrimgeour lui-même sur plusieurs générations. Parce qu'il avait une simple marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras, il devait être condamné ? C'était ignoble, il leur ferait payer, une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa tâche. S'il l'accomplissait un jour…

De nombreux sorciers avaient tenté de retrouver Harry Potter depuis la mort de Voldemort, deux ans plus tôt. Des fans, des amis, sa famille adoptive : tous avaient fouillé le globe et plus particulièrement cette forêt de pins noirs où tous les indices laissaient supposer qu'il s'y était caché. Mais personne n'avait pu confirmer qu'il se trouvait bien en Albanie, qu'il était en vie. Personne n'avait aperçu une seule de ses mèches brunes rebelles.

Alors pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, deuxième ennemi juré de Potter, condamné au baiser du détraqueur, le trouverait-il ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Oui, par la force des choses. En effet, son châtiment était simple : trouver Potter pour retrouver sa baguette et sa liberté, trouver Potter pour annuler cet affreux baiser qui l'attendait en Angleterre. Plutôt intéressant. Au début, Malfoy s'était dit qu'au premier découragement de sa part, il disparaîtrait à son tour et se rendrait libre tout seul, par tous les moyens.

C'était avant que le ministre de la magie ne lui explique comment les choses allaient précisément se passer : il avait un mois, pas plus, pour retrouver une trace de Potter ou Potter lui-même. En fonction de l'ampleur de sa découverte, sa peine aurait des chances de s'amoindrir, voire d'être annulée. Durant ce mois de quête, toute la forêt noire d'Albanie où toutes les rumeurs sur Potter convergeaient, était surveillée par plusieurs aurors. Toute échappatoire était impossible pour le mangemort.

Sa prison était simplement plus grande, mais aussi plus sombre et plus dangereuse. Tout en marchant, Malfoy se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait au final très peu de chances qu'il en sorte vivant. Les légendes qu'on racontait sur cette forêt n'avaient rien de rassurant. S'il croisait un loup garou, ou un vampire, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Sans parler des erklings et des botrucs qui devaient infester les lieux.

Toujours très prudemment, Draco entra dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière. Il y faisait aussi sombre qu'ailleurs, comme dans une nuit perpétuelle à cause de ces pins bien trop hauts et épais pour laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil, mais au moins, le blond pouvait s'asseoir sans risquer de tomber sur une racine ou un tas d'épines. La clairière formait un cercle grossier de troncs froids. Au sol, quelques brins d'herbes essayaient de transpercer la croûte épaisse de la terre sèche et gelée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son mois de quête soit celui de janvier ?

Malfoy se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il parcourait la forêt noire sans rien trouver. Il lui restait encore vingt-huit jours. Posant son sac à ses pieds, il décida qu'il devait dès maintenant s'organiser, et non plus errer n'importe où et dans n'importe quel sens. Si Potter jouait à cache cache derrière un pin, il le trouverait !

Du sac il sortit d'abord une épaisse cape qu'il noua aussitôt autour de ses épaules. Il ne la mettait que quand il s'arrêtait, c'est à dire au moment où la chaleur de son corps jusque là en mouvement venait à disparaître. Puis il sortit son garde manger. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en bois vernis que ses geôliers lui avaient confié : unique objet magique qu'il portait sur lui. Chaque matin, la boîte se remplissait toute seule de sa dose de nourriture pour la journée. Draco fut satisfait de voir qu'il lui restait encore un peu de cette bouillie de patate à l'eau. Les menus n'étaient guère variés, mais il était un prisonnier avant tout, pas un de ces gentils aurors envoyés en mission.

Une fois son dîner terminé, Malfoy observa plus en détail l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le cercle sans arbre faisant environ six mètres de diamètre. Ce qui étonna particulièrement le mangemort étaient ces nombreuses traces blanches qu'il trouva sur les arbres à une hauteur d'un mètre pas plus. Et des griffures aussi, de nombreuses griffures.

- Génial, grommela-t-il en comprenant qu'il devait être sur le territoire d'une de ces bêtes bizarres et féroces.

Mais comme la nuit tombait et qu'il n'allait plus rien voir dans quelques instants, il préféra s'installer ici malgré tout. Il ramassa des branches de pins cassées et les entassa au milieu de la clairière. Il rouspéta encore lorsqu'il dut sortir ces allumettes moldues dont il devait se contenter pour allumer un feu, puis s'installa en boule dans sa cape pour ne pas laisser le froid s'infiltrer jusqu'à sa peau d'albâtre. Il sortit malgré tout un livre sorcier que les autorités lui avaient donné. Il s'agissait d'un document, une sorte de rapport sur la forêt d'Albanie : son histoire, sa faune et sa flore, et ce qui aurait pu pousser Harry Potter, héros sauveur du monde sorcier, à s'y réfugier.

De nombreux ouvrages polémiques avaient été publiés sur le sujet depuis deux ans. La disparition de Potter juste après la mort de Voldemort avait créé une espèce de malaise chez les sorciers moyens. A qui allaient-ils pouvoir vouer un culte si le Gryffondor aimé de tous disparaissait ?

Draco cessa de ricaner en lisant un passage sur Voldemort en personne : il avait oublié que le Lord avait erré plus de dix ans au cœur de cette forêt noire en attendant de pouvoir revenir à la vie. Le regard du blond changea brusquement : il jeta des coups d'œil inquiets sur les troncs des arbres autour de lui. La lumière des flammes du feu se projetait partout, éclairant une partie du décor, mais rendant plus sombre encore le reste.

Malfoy referma le livre d'un coup sec. Il en savait assez. Les détails ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qui était le pire : rester dans cette clairière pendant un mois à trembler comme une feuille de froid et de peur, ou se reposer, étrangement, après un dernier baiser… Pourquoi sa vie n'était-elle qu'une succession de catastrophes ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses yeux perçants pouvaient analyser la moindre épine suspecte tombée au sol trop rapidement. Ses lourdes pattes ressentaient chaque vibration du sol craquelé de la forêt. Que dire de son ouïe ? L'une des plus aiguisées des animaux d'Albanie. Mais c'était son odorat qui l'alarmait depuis quelques jours : quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait pénétré son territoire. Et ça, il ne l'acceptait tout simplement pas.

Voilà pourquoi il avait quitté son antre, sa petite famille, et faisait le tour du propriétaire. Cela arrivait souvent qu'un humain s'aventure dans cette partie de la forêt, mais celui qu'il sentait cette fois-ci, avait une odeur tout à faire différente. Il y avait à la fois un parfum très doux et attirant, et une fragrance mauvaise qui lui en rappelait une autre, ancienne, qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps…

Il continua d'avancer, à son rythme, toute la nuit. Au petit matin, il entendit un cri d'effroi venant du cœur de la forêt. Bondissant et courant, il s'approcha des lieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Draco se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, il crut que c'était cette pierre sur laquelle il avait dormi et qui lui avait laissé un mal de dos terrible en cadeau. Puis, il se dit que peut-être, cette tension étrange qu'il sentait dans l'air ne venait pas de sa petite personne. Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'aurait pas dû crier, il en était sûr. S'il avait continué de faire semblant de ne pas être là, feignant le sommeil, jamais l'ours énorme et hirsute qui fouillait son sac n'aurait tourné sa grosse tête vers lui. A présent aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Malfoy, tout mangemort qu'il était, sentait le moindre de ses cheveux se hérisser. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses yeux exorbités, ses mains tremblantes.

- Non… non…, haletait-il en reculant à quatre pattes, le regard fixé sur cet animal féroce qui avançait vers lui en grognant.

Entendre un son sortir de sa bouche énerva encore plus l'ours qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur en poussant un terrible grognement.

- Merde ! hurla Draco en essayant de se relever pour fuir.

Mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il retomba au sol dans sa course. L'ours reposa lui aussi lourdement ses pattes sur la terre gelée et s'approcha encore, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, de plus en plus agacé. Tout alla très vite. L'ours attaqua et parvint à attraper le bas du pantalon de Malfoy qui se débattit comme un diable, des larmes coulant toutes seules le long de ses joues sales. Il hurla encore lorsque la bête griffa sa jambe.

Soudain, l'ours marqua un temps d'arrêt et fit un pas en arrière. A moitié conscient, Draco ramena sa jambe contre lui en tremblant et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La bête ne le regardait plus vraiment : ses yeux minuscules fixaient autre chose, quelque chose qui émettait d'autres grognements, juste derrière lui. Le mangemort cru s'évanouir pour de bon lorsqu'il vit un énorme chat à poils longs le dépasser pour bondir sur l'ours.

- Oh putain… putain…, gémit-il en reculant encore, traînant tout son corps à même les épines.

Les deux bêtes s'affrontaient cruellement, se battant pour le droit de dévorer le maigre corps du blond. Le lynx s'était agrippé au dos de l'ours et cherchait la meilleure posture pour mordre son cou. L'autre remuait ses pattes géantes dans tous les sens pour se défaire de ce poids. Le félin tomba une première fois, se prit un coup de griffe dans le ventre, et rebondit aussitôt pour récupérer sa place sur le dos de l'ours. Pendant un très court moment, ce dernier tourna la tête dans son énervement : le lynx en profita pour plonger ses crocs dans la peau épaisse du cou de son adversaire.

L'ours poussa un hurlement et se débattit violemment. Mais le félin était bien accroché et tenait bon. Il resserra encore sa prise, tout en évitant les pattes griffues de l'ours qui cherchait à se débarrasser de lui.

Malfoy, totalement impuissant, assistait à la scène dans une grande panique. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, ni même s'il respirait. Son crâne pulsait au rythme accéléré de son cœur et ses jambes, toujours tremblantes, refusaient de reprendre du service.

Finalement l'ours entama un mouvement de recul, indiquant au lynx qu'il abandonnait la partie. Le félin le retint par la peau du cou une dernière fois avant de lui griffer farouchement le museau. Puis il le lâcha. Sans demander son reste, l'énorme bête disparut derrière les pins en grognant encore. Le lynx se retourna alors vers Draco.

- Pitié…, murmura celui-ci dans sa fièvre.

L'énorme chat s'approcha du sac renversé par l'ours et le renifla. Son attitude ne semblait pas alarmante, mais tous les poils de son échine étaient encore dressés par la colère, son ventre saignait un peu, et ses yeux foudroyaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans la petite clairière. Il finit par se poster face au blond et grogna sourdement, faisant vibrer ses muscles. Cette fois, le corps du blond ne put tenir plus longtemps. Quitte à être dévorer vivant, autant s'évanouir avant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il aurait pu croire à un mauvais rêve. Mais sa jambe griffée le lançait horriblement, et la terre retournée par endroit au milieu de la clairière témoignait du féroce combat qui avait eu lieu. Sa décision fut prise aussitôt. Il se releva prudemment, s'appuyant sur sa jambe intacte, et se traîna jusqu'à son sac. Il regroupa ses affaires, jeta le sac sur son dos, trouva une vieille branche de pin assez solide pour s'appuyer dessus, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il ne ferait plus confiance aux clairières presque apaisantes, et il ne s'endormirait plus pour laisser aux être maléfiques qui rôdent la possibilité de le surprendre.

Il avait peut-être eu de la chance : l'ours aurait pu être un loup-garou, un vampire ou encore une harpie. Draco se sentait comme un simple moldu en vadrouille. N'avoir plus aucun pouvoir le rendait plus faible encore que n'importe quoi. Non, sa chance avait été l'intervention de ce lynx. Avant de s'évanouir, Malfoy se souvenait d'avoir vu les étranges yeux du félin, sans pour autant se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient d'étonnant. Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé la vie sauve ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas couru après l'ours ? Draco fouilla sa mémoire et dans ses quelques connaissances de la faune pour savoir ce que mangeaient les lynx habituellement. Des lapins croyait-il… des lapins et d'autres bestioles de ce type. Pourquoi avoir attaqué l'ours dans ce cas ?

Le mangemort poursuivit sa quête en boitant légèrement, l'oreille à l'affût, les yeux fatigués. L'idée d'abandonner l'avait effleuré un instant. Mais les aurors qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur ne lui laisseraient aucune chance s'il ressortait sans Potter. Il continua donc ainsi plusieurs jours, marchant sans cesse, s'arrêtant juste pour manger et repartir aussitôt. Le quatrième jour, la fatigue l'assommait tellement qu'il en venait à penser des choses étranges. Il s'imaginait par exemple que le lynx était venu pour le sauver.

Lorsque commença la deuxième semaine, il reconnut pour la première fois depuis le début de son errance l'endroit où il progressait. Il en déduit qu'il avait donc déjà accompli un tour complet de la forêt. Cette brillante découverte fut aussitôt gâchée par un bruit suspect qui le fit se retourner.

Il scruta les pins noirs en s'appuyant plus que jamais sur son bâton. Les cernes violacées sous ses yeux et son front plissé témoignaient de son extrême fatigue. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose bouger d'un bosquet à un autre, cinq mètres derrière lui. Il reconnut aisément le corps d'un lynx, disparaissant plus loin dans la forêt. Draco Malfoy commença à s'inquiéter. Etait-ce le même que celui qui avait attaqué l'ours ?

Il reprit prudemment sa marche. Un pas devant l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Par moment, il levait la tête et observait les environs. Il revit plusieurs fois le lynx qui semblait le suivre. Il finit par ne plus s'en formaliser. Mais le onzième jour, il trébucha sur une racine qu'il n'avait pas vu. Une fois à terre, il lui sembla impossible de se relever. La fatigue l'anesthésiait totalement. Il resta là, une joue contre la terre froide, les bras le long du corps, le pied coincé, grelottant de froid. Ses paupières tombèrent d'elles-mêmes et le sommeil l'emporta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sans bruit, le lynx fut auprès de lui en quelques bonds. Il renifla les cheveux sales du blonds, observa la racine, raison du découragement du mangemort et s'assit à côté de lui. La tête légèrement penchée, il l'observa un instant.

Malfoy fit un drôle de rêve. Il lui semblait qu'il flottait dans l'air, porté par quelque chose qui le serrait légèrement au niveau des jambes et du cou. Il flottait, il avait chaud et se sentait en sécurité. Sa tête roula dans le cou de l'homme qui le portait, et une odeur suave et sauvage monta jusqu'à son cerveau. C'était doux, c'était chaud.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était sur un épais lit de feuilles, au fond de ce qui lui semblait être une grotte. Il se redressa et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. S'il n'avait pas encore de poux après tant de jours sans douche, c'était un miracle. Il constata avec quelques inquiétudes qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon. Le reste de ses affaires était posé en boule à côté de son sac, à un mètre de lui à peine. L'odeur qui régnait dans la grotte lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un souvenir ? un rêve ? Il se dirigea, le dos plié à cause du plafond très bas de la caverne, vers ses affaires et renfila son tee-shirt, sa veste, sa cape et ses chaussures. Près à repartir, il se glissa vers la sortie.

L'endroit de la forêt où il se trouvait ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas encore exploré la zone montagneuse. Sans plus attendre, sans plus se poser de question sur comment il était arrivé ici, il reprit sa marche, constatant avec plaisir que sa jambe griffée par l'ours le portait parfaitement normalement. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'un grognement sourd et profond l'arrêta. Lentement, comme pour ne pas s'effrayer lui-même, il se retourna. Au-dessus de la grotte qui formait un large rocher plat, le lynx aux yeux étranges le fixait, babines retroussées.

Le félin sauta et atterrit aux pieds du mangemort qui fit un pas en arrière. Il savait que les lynx n'étaient pas de grands champions d'endurance. S'il parvenait à courir vite pendant longtemps, il pourrait peut-être lui échapper. Mais à peine venait-il d'échafauder son plan, que Draco l'oublia aussitôt. Depuis quand les bêtes de cette espèce avaient-elles des yeux verts étincelants ? Voilà ce qui lui semblait déjà si étonnant lors de leur première rencontre.

Le lynx lui tourna autour et le força, tout en grognant, de retourner dans la grotte. Assit en tailleur sur son lit de feuilles, Malfoy décida que jamais personne ne le retrouverait ici, et qu'aucun auror n'oserait affronter ce lynx qui semblait vouloir le protéger. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sans s'inquiéter plus longtemps de l'animal qui le gardait peut-être juste pour le manger, il s'allongea et s'endormit à poing fermé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelque chose bougeait contre lui, le poussait et le léchait. Malfoy se redressa brusquement. Il se retrouva un peu idiot en voyant la bouille du bébé lynx qui le fixait, étonné de voir bouger cette chose informe avec laquelle il jouait depuis un moment.

- C'est quoi ça…, grommela Draco la bouche pâteuse.

Le bébé lynx recula, puis, voulant montrer son courage, se mit en tête de grogner et de cracher tout ce qu'il pouvait en direction du blond. Malgré sa situation très précaire, le mangemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette peluche énervée. Mais lorsque la mère de la peluche rentra dans la grotte en grognant, il fut soudain beaucoup moins souriant.

- Oh oh ! se défendit-il en reculant. Je l'ai même pas touché !

Le bébé courut se réfugier dans les pattes de la femelle. Derrière eux, le lynx aux yeux verts venait d'arriver. Il poussa une sorte de feulement qui fit sortir les deux autres. Puis il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et fixa patiemment Malfoy. Celui-ci avait le cœur battant. Le regard du lynx le troublait et ne lui semblait en rien naturel. Les yeux brillaient d'une lumière d'intelligence telle que Draco finit par lui parler, comme à un homme.

- Ecoute, je sais pas trop ce que tu me veux…, commença-t-il.

Il laissa le temps au félin d'émettre une quelconque réprobation au fait qu'il parle, mais aucun grognement ne suivit. Alors il continua.

- Je ne suis pas là par plaisir, je cherche un truc.

Cette fois-ci, le lynx retroussa ses larges babines et montra ses dents. Mais aucun grognement ne sortit de la gorge pour autant. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Un simple signe de compréhension ? Draco secoua la tête et plongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de sa condamnation au baiser ? Parce qu'il croyait encore à la vie, malgré tout. Malgré la mort de toute sa famille et son propre état plus que lamentable. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il refusait de croire que Potter avait disparu. Il était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, mais aussi la dernière à pouvoir le raccrocher avec son ancien lui, le Draco qui n'avait pas encore la marque, le con prétentieux qui se baladait dans Poudlard en maître des lieux.

Le lynx poussa un léger feulement, comme s'il se moquait. Malfoy se rendit compte avec horreur de deux choses à la fois : qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et qu'il s'était imaginé un bref instant qu'une bête pouvait saisir ce qu'il disait et en rire.

- Le rire est le propre de l'homme, siffla-t-il en direction du lynx. Alors arrête de me faire croire que tu comprends ce que je raconte.

Encore une fois, l'animal montra ses dents sans grogner.

- Ok, je suis complètement fou, maugréa Draco en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Deux ans à Askaban, je pense que c'est à cause de ça que je parle aux bêtes maintenant.

Il fit une pause et envoya tous ses principes se balader loin de cette grotte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le lynx et reprit son monologue.

- Tu crois qu'il faut combien de temps pour payer aux hommes le mal qu'on a pu faire ? lança-t-il d'une voix cynique. Vous faites comment vous ? Un bon coup de griffes et c'est fini ? Ou bien tu les achèves jusqu'au bout ?

Il laissa sa question en suspend, se perdant un instant dans les yeux verts. Il poursuivit, après avoir secoué la tête.

- Tu vois, moi, ils vont m'achever. Si c'est pas le baiser à la fin du mois, ce sera un ours ici. Ou toi. Ou encore autre chose. Je trouverai jamais Potter.

Le lynx était à présent parfaitement immobile et attentif. Dehors la nuit était tombée et la forêt était complètement silencieuse. L'animal se leva et après un dernier coup au blond, sortit à l'extérieur de la grotte. Malfoy resta un moment tout seul puis se leva et sortit à son tour après avoir réajuster sa cape. Il s'avança un peu, leva la tête, et sursauta en apercevant un homme assit sur le rocher qui formait la planque, entouré de cinq bébés lynx qui se bagarraient gentiment à ses pieds.

Tout en fixant cette tignasse sombre et longue, Draco fit lentement le tour du rocher et grimpa dessus par derrière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il arriva au-dessus de la grotte. L'homme était toujours là, assis en tailleur, caressant les petits monstres sans crainte. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et fixa le blond, les yeux verts pénétrèrent le mangemort jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Malfoy en eut le souffle coupé.

Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs et entremêlés ; son corps nu paraissait impassible au froid, comme du cuir ; ses longues mains étaient pleines d'égratignures comme s'il s'était amusé à marcher avec sur les épines qui recouvraient le sol de la forêt noire. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, brillant d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas cachés derrière d'affreuses lunettes.

Draco n'en revenait pas : sa liberté était là, à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant sans rien dire, un air presque moqueur sur le visage.

- Approche, lâcha Harry Potter d'une voix éraillée.

Malfoy finit de grimper sur le rocher et s'approcha effectivement. Il s'assit à côté du brun et rougit aussitôt en constatant que l'animagus était réellement entièrement nu. Il tâcha de ne pas s'attarder sur la virilité que cachaient à peine les jambes croisées et reporta son attention sur les cinq lynx que tripotait Potter. Pas plus gros que de petits chats, ils semblaient encore très jeunes.

- Ils ont trois semaines, lâcha Harry répondant à la question muette du mangemort. Tu es arrivé au bon moment Malfoy. Avant, je t'aurai étripé. Maintenant, j'assure juste la sécurité de ma famille.

Draco ne comprenait rien. Il avait bien fait le lien entre le fait que Potter soit nu et le fait qu'il était sous sa forme de lynx juste avant. Les yeux verts étaient indiscutablement les mêmes : Harry était un animagus non déclaré. Mais quel était le lien entre cette famille dont parlait cet imbécile et ces lynx miniatures ?

- Tu étais sur mon territoire, poursuivit Potter. Moi je m'en fiche, mais la femelle ne le supporte pas. Surtout depuis qu'ils sont nés, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton les bébés lynx. Alors je t'ai suivi, pour notre sécurité.

La lumière venait de se faire dans le cerveau de Malfoy. Le brun avait fait des petits sous sa forme d'animagus. Le silence se prolongea entre les deux hommes. Draco trouvait tout cela parfaitement ironique, mais se retenait bien de faire une remarque. Malgré sa grande fatigue, il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme et argumenter longtemps pour convaincre Potter de quitter ce qu'il appelait sa famille et sauver la peau d'un mangemort. Un frisson parcourut le dos du blond qui resserra sa cape autour de lui.

- Alors, reprit Harry, tu as donc passé deux ans à Askaban ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Potter lui lança un coup d'œil. Dans ses lointains souvenirs, l'aristocrate avait plus de répartie. Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau.

- Moi j'ai passé deux ans ici, en lynx. C'est plutôt agréable d'être seul.

- Tout le monde te cherche, parvint à dire Draco.

- Surtout toi, c'est ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il ne le cherchait pas lui précisément : il voulait juste retrouver sa liberté et qu'on lui foute la paix. La plupart des autres mangemorts avaient déjà reçu leur baiser. Lui, on lui avait accordé une chance, qui n'en était finalement pas une, juste parce qu'il connaissait bien Potter et que certains amis à ce dernier s'étaient mis en tête qu'il pourrait faire réagir le brun avec cette haine légendaire qu'ils se partageaient depuis toujours. C'était eux qui le cherchait, lui il avait juste envie d'être loin de tout.

- Elle revient, lâcha soudain Harry.

Sans se soucier de sa parfaite nudité, le brun repoussa les bébés lynx et se leva. Face à cette virilité offerte, le mangemort rougit de nouveau et détourna les yeux.

- Je te plais pas Malfoy ? ricana Potter.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit quelques pas et se transforma en l'élégant lynx que Draco connaissait déjà. Les yeux verts le fixèrent un instant et il descendit du rocher d'un bond. La femelle arrivait, en effet, traînant plusieurs animaux morts qu'elle tenait fermement par la gueule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui était resté perché sur le rocher, et finalement, s'en désintéressa complètement. Elle attrapa un petit qui s'approchait d'elle et le posa à côté du tas de viande fraîche. Les quatre autres suivirent le mouvement en jappant. Même Harry se pencha sur ce dîner royal.

Malfoy détourna les yeux et observa la forêt. Il ne pouvait plus partir d'ici. Dans deux semaines il allait devoir rendre des comptes aux aurors qui rôdaient autour de la forêt, au ministre, aux détraqueurs qui attendaient de l'embrasser. Il avait trouvé Potter, mais ne savait toujours pas si c'état un bien ou un mal. Pourquoi cet idiot était-il venu se perdre ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait le convaincre de retourner à la civilisation ?

Draco resta sur son rocher, laissant la famille en contrebas. Il s'emmitouflait du mieux possible sans sa cape pour parer au vent frais qui annonçait la nuit. Une chance que la forêt noire soit principalement faite de pins noirs très hauts : ainsi, la neige qui tombait probablement aux alentours, ne transperçait pas le ciel d'épines. Plus tard, Harry rejoint le blond au-dessus de la grotte. Voyant qu'il grelottait, il resta sous sa forme de lynx et s'allongea de façon à s'enrouler le plus possible autour du corps de Malfoy. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. La chaleur de l'animal commençait déjà à se diffuser jusqu'à lui. Il sentait le ventre rond du lynx contre ses fesses, tout son côté gauche était blotti contre les flancs de l'animal, et les pattes avant de ce dernier reposaient sagement sur ses pieds. La tête du lynx lui faisait face et ne le quittait pas du regard.

Draco s'imagina passer la main dans les poils longs qui semblaient si doux et se frappa mentalement de penser une telle chose : cela reviendrait à caresser Potter. Un peu hargneux contre lui même, il demanda, d'une voix grave :

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé de l'ours ?

Les yeux verts semblèrent donner la réponse, mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il se sentait pour l'instant plus utile comme bouillotte que comme être humain avec qui Malfoy pourrait dialoguer. Le mangemort, n'y tenant plus, serra davantage ses genoux contre son torse et se laissa glisser en boule contre le corps chaud du lynx. Sa jambe légèrement blessée recommençait à le lancer sous l'assaut du froid nocturne.

- En tout cas, merci, grommela-t-il, le nez dans les poils de l'animagus.

Potter émit un léger grognement, comme pour lui répondre, et posa sa tête sur une épaule du blond pour le recouvrir complètement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à laisser une chance au blond. Bien des mois auparavant, avant même qu'il ne rencontre la femelle, il avait aperçu, de loin, Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, baguettes magiques en avant, se frayer un passage en hurlant son nom par moment. Après quelques jours de recherches, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés face à trois loups affamés. Effrayés, ils avaient tous les deux transplannés, et Harry ne les avait plus revus.

Il en avait pourtant croisé d'autres par la suite : des aurors, des langues de plomb, des inconnus aventureux parfois. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le ministère lui enverrait le dernier mangemort encore en vie.

- Pourquoi tu es venu là ? murmura Draco qui commençait à s'endormir.

Le blond n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, puisque le lynx ne pouvait pas parler, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie pour l'instant que l'animagus reprenne sa forme humaine. Mais il espérait lui montrer un peu d'intérêt, pour amadouer Potter, le faire revenir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le premier réflexe de Draco Malfoy fut de se jeter sur son sac et d'ouvrir sa boîte à nourriture pour en dévorer le contenu. Le froid l'avait à peu prêt quitté, mais la faim l'avait tenaillé et réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Il était seul dans la petite grotte, enrobé dans sa propre cape mais encore une fois torse nu dessous. Pourquoi Potter s'acharnait-il à le déshabiller par ce froid de canard ? Il récupéra ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement.

S'endormir contre le lynx sur le rocher avait été bénéfique : il se sentait enfin reposé. Une fois préparé à affronter le froid de l'extérieur, il accrocha sa cape autour de son cou et sortit. Pas un bruit n'arrivait jusqu'à lui. Un vent assez doux sifflait dans les pins noirs. Malfoy leva la tête, mais il n'y avait personne sur le rocher. Il fut soudain pris d'une grande panique : et si Potter avait déménagé toute sa petite famille pour rester tranquille ?

Draco retourna dans la grotte et attrapa son sac. Il venait de prendre la décision de traquer tous les lynx de la forêt s'il le fallait. A peine s'était-il éloigné de quelques mètres de la petite caverne, qu'un piaillement attira son attention. Le petit cri venait d'un fourré aux pieds de deux pins géants. Le mangemort s'approcha prudemment, s'imaginant qu'il allait tombé nez à nez avec un de ces elfes méchants appelés Erkling. Mais il reconnu tout de suite la petite boule de poils aux grands yeux bleus. L'un des bébés de Potter s'était pris les pattes dans une branche de lierre en jouant avec, sans doute. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Malfoy tendit une main pour attraper le petit monstre. Mais ce dernier, surprit par le geste de l'humain, et inquiet d'être seul, le griffa profondément.

- Mais ça va pas ! s'énerva le mangemort.

Son cri se répercuta contre le tronc des pins. Avec agacement, il plongea vers le bébé lynx et l'empoigna vigoureusement. Même s'il se débattait en poussant de petits cris, Draco le tenait fermement par la peau du coup. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour le ramener à la caverne il tomba nez à nez avec la mère du petit qu'il balançait à bout de bras. Babines retroussées, grondement sourd : visiblement la femelle n'était pas enchantée de voir son bébé ainsi malmené. Malfoy relâcha aussitôt le petit lynx qui courut se réfugier dans les pattes de l'adulte. Cette dernière prit son rejeton dans la gueule et retourna en quelques bonds à la grotte.

Le blond les suivit à distance et fut satisfait de voir que Potter n'avait pas fui : il était simplement parti se balader en famille. Il était à présent en train de se rouler par terre avec les quatre autres bébés lynx. La scène avait quelque chose de relaxant. Draco s'imagina rester ici toute sa vie, à regarder Harry élever ses… enfants. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait poussé dans cette maudite forêt, Malfoy se sentait apaisé. Les miaulements d'amusement des petits lynx et les grognements joueurs de Potter le firent sourire.

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'animagus se redressa et bondit en direction du blond. Ce dernier, après un glapissement effrayé, se retrouva aplatit au sol par deux grosses pattes posées sur son torse. Les yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, semblant rire de la situation.

- Oh ça va Potter ! lança Draco en tentant de le repousser.

Mais il eut beau s'appuyer sur le corps musclé du lynx, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les doigts du mangemort s'enfonçaient dans le poil épais et doux, s'y raccrochaient.

- Merde…, murmura-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Si le brun s'amusait à se retransformer à ce moment là, les choses allaient être compliquées. Le lynx redressa la tête, et constata que sa femelle était partie à la chasse, laissant les cinq petits jouer à proximité de la grotte. Prenant brusquement sa décision, il prit le col de la cape de Malfoy dans la gueule et commença à tirer le blond en direction de la caverne sans le laisser filer.

- Hey !

Mais Draco eut beau se débattre, il se retrouva bientôt sur le lit de feuille, l'animal au-dessus de lui, dans la même position que quelques secondes plus tôt aux pieds des pins. Le silence s'installa doucement sans que les yeux verts ne cessent de scruter le visage du mangemort. Les mains de Malfoy avaient retrouvé leur place dans la fourrure qu'il agrippait fermement dans l'espoir vain de parvenir à repousser le lynx.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? souffla-t-il quand il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Tu veux me montrer à quel point t'es fort et tout doux sous tes poils ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit les muscles puissants trembler sous ses doigts. Les yeux se firent plus petits, la truffe s'allongea et bientôt, ça n'était plus un lynx mais un homme qui se tenait au-dessus du mangemort, exactement comme le craignait le blond.

- Mais…, commença celui-ci avant de réaliser que comme la veille, le brun était bien entendu totalement nu.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Harry avec sa voix rauque caractéristique.

Draco rougit et détourna la tête pour ne plus voir ce corps musclé presque posé sur lui. Il laissa Potter ricaner sans rien dire et occupa son regard autrement en observant les parois de la grotte. Il n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de les regarder vraiment, mais elles présentaient une multitude de petites crevasses, comme si la roche travaillait en surface et se creusait naturellement.

- Malfoy, l'appela Potter. Tu partais où tout à l'heure ?

Draco reporta son attention sur le brun, et cette fois-ci, trouva suffisamment de force pour le repousser. Harry l'entraîna dans sa roulade sur le côté et c'est Malfoy qui se retrouva au-dessus du corps nu de l'animagus. Il se releva aussitôt et dans sa précipitation, se cogna fortement la tête au plafond rocheux. Avec un cri de douleur, et légèrement sonné, il retomba lourdement sur le lit de feuilles.

Potter ne rigolait plus. Il s'approcha agilement de lui et plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bosse qui se formait. La chaleur du corps de l'animagus apaisa très vite la douleur.

- On dirait que voir un homme nu te perturbe au plus haut point Malfoy, souffla Harry sans retirer sa main. A moins que ce ne soit me voir nu moi.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, grimaça Draco en repoussant le bras du brun. Mais tu pourrais en effet avoir un minimum de décence.

- Désolé, lança Potter en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être en présence d'autres humains depuis deux ans.

Malfoy s'appuya contre la paroi et soupira.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, insista Harry. Tu partais où ?

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez cassés, répondit le blond.

- Ah, donc tu retournais me chercher. Je suis ton passe droit, c'est ça ?

La conversation devenait intéressante. Draco se redressa et choisit ses mots avec soin, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile avec les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient sans ciller.

- Si je te ramène, je retrouve la liberté, dit-il. Mais tu le savais déjà.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je t'ai trouvé, non ? répliqua Malfoy.

Harry se redressa et se pencha vers lui en s'accroupissant sur la pointe des pieds. Dans cette position, le mangemort ne pouvait que voir sa virilité que les cuisses écartées laissaient complètement libre. Potter trouvait adorable ces petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues pâles.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas trouvé, tu ne m'as jamais vu.

Sur ces paroles qui condamnaient une nouvelle fois le blond, l'animagus reprit sa forme sauvage et quitta la grotte en quelques bonds. Draco la sentit monter en lui peu à peu : la colère. Cet idiot n'allait lui laisser aucune chance ! Malfoy se redressa et se mit en tête de détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Agrippé à la paroi percée de la caverne il s'évertua à agrandir les trous en les grattant avec les ongles, on frappant la pierre, en déversant toute sa rage dessus.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'attaquait à l'une de ces crevasses, quelque chose au fond du trou lui piqua la paume. Il se redressa du mieux possible et mit un œil en face de la fissure. Un objet pointu avait été posé là, à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, bien enfoncé dans le mur. Patiemment, Draco mit un doigt dans la fente et commença à faire venir l'objet à lui. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment lorsqu'il sentit un bois doux et long. Tout doucement, la baguette sortit la pointe de son nez, et Malfoy n'eut plus qu'à la tirer un bon coup sec.

Il n'en revenait pas : il avait trouvé la baguette magique de Harry Potter.

Se rendant brusquement compte de l'importance de sa trouvaille, il se dépêcha de la cacher au fond de son sac. A peine le refermait-il que le lynx revenait. Il le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Le souffle court, Draco le suivit, après avoir passé la bandoulière de son sac autour de ses épaules. Potter pouvait-il se douter de quelque chose ? Comment allait-il pouvoir utiliser cette baguette à bon escient ? Face au brun sous sa forme animal, il n'avait aucune chance, même avec une baguette. Voilà bien trop longtemps que le mangemort n'avait pas eu d'objet magique de cette puissance en main. Sa propre baguette avait été détruite deux ans auparavant.

L'attaque était un mauvais plan. Tandis qu'il suivait Potter à travers les pins noirs, une autre idée vint effleurer son esprit. Si cet abruti voulait rester ici sous sa forme sauvage, rien n'empêchait Malfoy de repartir avec la baguette, de raconter toute l'histoire, et de prouver sa bonne foi en montrant l'objet magique. Tout le monde la reconnaîtrait entre mille : la baguette du sauveur avait été dessinée par tous les magasines après la mort de Voldemort. C'était un peu la nouvelle baguette de Sureau aux yeux de certains fans.

Fier de son plan, Draco se concentra sur l'endroit où l'emmenait Potter. Il suivait le lynx, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles qui roulaient sous les épaules. Il finit même par trouver assez mignon ces petites touffes de poils qui prolongeaient les oreilles pointues de l'animal.

Soudain, toute bonne humeur, aussi mince était-elle, quitta le corps du mangemort. Il lui sembla que quelque chose allait se passer, ou bien était déjà arrivé. Ils approchaient d'un endroit qui ne lui plaisait pas. Par réflexe, il posa une main sur sa marque des ténèbres, qui même à travers les différentes couches de vêtements, semblait vibrer d'une nouvelle vie. Une sueur froide se mit à couler le long de l'échine du blond.

Il s'arrêta, ne pouvant continuer. Il avait compris où l'entraînait Potter, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter cela. Il avait passé plus d'un an de sa vie aux pieds de Voldemort, à le craindre comme personne, comme la mort elle-même ; puis encore deux ans enfermé entre quatre murs, à écouter les plaintes des autres mangemorts qui voisinaient sa cellule, à se demander pourquoi et comment, et à cause de quoi… S'approcher de l'endroit où son ancien maître avaient survécu plus que vécu pendant une dizaine d'année était au-dessus de ses forces. En le voyant arrêté, le lynx fit demi-tour et se plaça derrière lui pour le pousser en avant.

- Non… Potter, arrête…, suppliait-il.

Il tomba finalement à genoux devant une nouvelle grotte. L'odeur n'était pas la même que dans la cachette de la petite famille féline. Là-bas, on sentait le cuir, la chaleur. Ici, on sentait la peur, la mort et le sang.

- Approche avec moi, lui murmura Harry qui s'était transformé dans son dos.

Il releva Malfoy en le soutenant par les coudes et colla son corps nu au dos du blond pour le pousser vers l'entrée de la grotte. Une multitude de petits ossements jonchaient le sol : des rats, des souris, des lapins… Plus à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent des peaux mortes de serpents plus ou moins gros, et des feuilles en tas par endroits. Potter enserra Draco dans ses bras par derrière, sans tenir compte de sa nudité et murmura dans son cou.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour voir s'il était vraiment mort. Je n'ai jamais réussi à croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas sous une nouvelle forme, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, appréciant les frissons que provoquait son souffle sur la peau du blond. Depuis deux ans, je surveille cette grotte et les alentours tous les jours. Mais il ne revient pas.

- Il est mort Potter, grelotta Draco. Pour de bon.

- Vraiment ? susurra Harry. Alors comment expliques-tu que ta marque se soit manifestée en approchant d'ici ? Pourquoi en as-tu encore tellement peur que tu ne puisses même pas t'approcher d'une caverne vide ? Et pourquoi portes-tu encore son odeur sur toi ?

- Je ne porte pas…

- Si, le coupa Potter en resserrant sa prise autour du corps tremblant du mangemort. C'est comme ça que je t'ai repéré et que je savais que c'était toi avant même de te trouver avec l'ours. Je sentais ton odeur, suave et agréable, et celle de Voldemort, à travers ta marque. Et celle-là, crois-moi, elle pue.

Malfoy ne pouvait le nier : la forte présence d'une magie noire ancienne aurait mis le doute au plus convaincu. Voldemort était-il réellement mort ? Le blond tressaillit à cette pensée. La peur était toujours bien présente en lui, beaucoup trop. Une larme roula et il força les bras du brun de s'écarter pour se retourner et ne plus voir ces peaux de serpents. Les yeux verts le fixèrent un instant. Potter avait la même détermination au fond de lui qu'autrefois. Il détruisait sa propre vie pour détruire celle d'un sorcier ennemi. Draco posa sa tête dans le cou du brun, et entoura la taille nue de ses bras. Il sentait la moindre parcelle de ce corps contre le sien.

Et c'est au moment où il ferma les yeux que son esprit s'ouvrit véritablement. Si Potter était là, c'est parce qu'il avait peur lui aussi. Personne ne lui avait probablement encore jamais dit ce qu'il voulait entendre au plus profond de lui. Du coup, il cherchait ou attendait la réponse lui-même. Peut-être que Malfoy détenait la clef qui le ferait revenir et admettre que Voldemort ne reviendrait plus. L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas au blond : il devait rassurer Harry Potter, l'ennemi et l'assassin de son ancien maître, que celui-ci était bien mort.

N'aurait-il pas plutôt dû enfoncer davantage le gryffondor, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et par respect au Lord justement ? Mais il ne croyait plus tellement en rien. A part en sa liberté, qu'il pourrait retrouvé grâce à la personne qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Brusquement, il s'écarta, venant de se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement en train de serrer un Potter complètement nu contre lui. Il rougit de nouveau et s'éloigna vivement de la grotte et du brun.

- Malfoy ? l'appela Harry. Où tu vas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il lui fallait un peu d'air. Comment pouvait-il prouver à cet imbécile que Voldemort avait bien disparu alors que sa marque lui chauffait doucement le bras ? Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Apparemment, Potter n'avait pas pris la peine de le suivre. Discrètement, il sortit la baguette de son sac et l'admira. Combien de fois, en deux ans, avait-il rêver de posséder à nouveau un tel pouvoir ? Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, admira les marques profondes qui avaient par endroit abîmées le bois lisse. Sans jeter de sort pour autant, il la pointa en direction d'un pin, juste pour voir, pour sentir encore l'effet que cela faisait, d'être un peu sorcier.

Mais un grognement l'arrêta dans ses mimiques. Lentement, il se retourna. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le grondement du lynx aux yeux verts. Harry s'était retransformé pour retrouver le blond plus facilement. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec sa baguette, une foule de questions l'avaient assailli. Il avait cru que ce sale mangemort pourrait changer. Il lui avait fait confiance. Maintenant, il le trahissait !

- Potter, je… commença Draco en reculant.

Mais son talon butta contre une épaisse racine et il tomba en arrière. Tout alla très vite : au moment où il toucha violemment le sol, des étincelles rouges explosèrent du bout de la baguette et filèrent vers le ciel. Le lynx bondit du même coup sur lui et lui arracha l'arme en lui mordant la main au passage.

- Aaargghh !

Malfoy hurla sa douleur tandis qu'autour d'eux, des formes noires fumeuses commençaient à apparaître. Les aurors avaient tout de suite vu les étincelles au-dessus des cimes des pins et avaient aussitôt transplanné dans cette direction. Il n'y avait qu'un sorcier dans cette forêt, deux éventuellement si Harry Potter s'y trouvait. De telles étincelles ne pouvaient provenir que d'une baguette magique, et donc d'un sorcier. Le lien entre les deux ne pouvait être que Draco Malfoy, leur prisonnier.

Lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, en tenant sa main qui saignait et serrant les lèvres pour contrer la douleur, huit baguettes étaient pointées dans sa direction : Tonks Kingsley, Maugrey et bien d'autres le dévisageaient avec colère. A côté de lui, Harry le lynx grognait plus fort que jamais, la baguette dans la gueule.

- C'est… c'est lui ! hurla Draco.

Aussitôt, le lynx se retourna contre lui, lui assena un nouveau coup de griffes au visage et s'enfuit en quelques bonds dans la forêt.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança un auror d'une voix grave. Où est la baguette qui a lancé ces étincelles ?

Le blond, qui sous le deuxième coup du brun avait plaqué sa main valide sur son visage, redressa la tête et tâcha de trouver, là encore, les bons mots.

- C'était la baguette de Potter et il vient de repartir avec, lança-t-il. C'est un animagus, le lynx !

Après un silence d'une très courte durée, les aurors présents rirent tous de bon cœur, se moquant allègrement de ce mangemort minable qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour récupérer sa liberté.

- Accio baguette ! lâcha l'un deux en direction du blond.

- Je ne l'ai plus, il est reparti avec je vous dis !

Les aurors furent déçus de constater qu'effectivement, aucune baguette ne répondait au sort d'appel. Mais ils ne le crurent pas pour autant. Si Potter était bien le lynx, pourquoi se serait-il enfui à leur arrivée ? Tout cela était ridicule.

- Il te reste moins de deux semaines Malfoy, lança Maugrey Fol'oeil tandis que les autres transplannaient déjà. On t'a à l'œil !

Rompu et éprouvé, Draco se laissa retomber contre un tronc de pin, ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Sa main blessée avait cessé de saigner, mais du sang coulait de sa joue, sous son œil. Il resta ainsi, à moitié endormi, à moitié conscient, pendant de longues heures, laissant le froid piquer sa peau et le paralyser peu à peu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine suivante passa comme la première : Draco errait, à proximité de la grotte des lynx, marchant sans cesse, évitant de dormir le plus possible. Sa quête était achevée, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour convaincre Potter. Il l'observait parfois de loin, en restant bien caché derrière les pins. Une fois, il osa même s'approcher de la caverne, après que les deux adultes soient partis chasser. Il avait jouer quelques instants avec les bébés lynx et était retourné se cacher. A son retour, la femelle et Harry avait mis un moment à renifler leur progéniture, sentant une odeur particulière. Malfoy aurait même juré que les yeux verts s'étaient braqués pile dans sa direction.

Une nuit pourtant, installé en boule entre les racines d'un pin noir, il s'endormit, assommé de fatigue. Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui le tira de ce profond sommeil : les grognements sauvages ou les rires sardoniques qui résonnaient juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il fut saisi de terreur. Un vampire virevoltait au-dessus de sa tête, sautant de branche en branche, riant de bon cœur et s'amusant de la situation. A ses pieds, comme pour le protéger, un lynx énorme grognait après le buveur de sang.

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut de porter sa main à son cou pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure. Puis il se redressa, en s'appuyant contre le pin et fixa Harry, venu le sauver pour la deuxième fois.

- Tiens, la beauté se réveille ! ricana le vampire.

Potter eut le mauvais réflexe de tourner aussitôt la tête derrière lui pour vérifier les dires de l'homme perché. Ce geste n'échappa pas au vampire qui trouva cela plutôt étonnant de la part d'un lynx. Il cessa aussitôt de rire.

- Toi, tu n'as rien d'un simple animal, murmura-t-il.

Pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait et pour l'effrayer davantage, Harry se redressa sur ses pattes arrières de toute sa hauteur et poussa un hurlement sauvage dans la direction de l'immortel. Celui-ci comprit soudain à qui il avait affaire et préféra quitter les lieux, en sautant vers des branches plus éloignées, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

- Co… comment…, bégaya Malfoy.

Le lynx se retourna contre lui, en colère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il reprenait forme humaine. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du mangemort, Potter était complètement lui-même. Il pointa un doigt sur la poitrine du blond et lui passa un savon.

- Parce qu'il a peur de ce qui rôde dans cette forêt ! Parce que ceux qui vivent ici, bêtes comme humains, savent que quelque chose traîne dans le coin et ils ont peur de moi parce qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis cette chose ! Exactement comme quand ils avaient peur de Voldemort. Tu comprends pourquoi rien n'est sûr ? hurla-t-il encore.

Draco observa le visage colérique du brun et lui trouva une toute puissance magnifique. Le corps nu ne le dérangea brusquement plus. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui détenait une vérité, mais qui n'osait la dire à son héros, de peur de réduire l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux.

- Je… je crois que tu te trompes Potter, murmura-t-il en observant le torse musclé du brun. Il n'y a qu'une chose étrange dans cette forêt, et c'est toi, pas Tu-Sais-Qui. S'ils ont peur de toi, ça n'est pas parce qu'ils croient que tu es Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est parce qu'ils sentent que tu es un animagus et que cela leur rappelle des choses trop douloureuses.

Les sourcils du brun se relâchèrent doucement. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mangemort. Pour lui, Voldemort traînait encore quelque part en Albanie et les êtres maléfiques qui vivaient ici, croyaient que c'était lui.

- Si ma marque a chauffé la semaine dernière, poursuivait Draco, ça n'est pas parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est dans les parages. C'est parce que j'ai encore peur de lui, comme les animaux d'ici. C'est la peur qui le maintient en vie. Et je pense que tu as peur aussi.

Tous les muscles de Potter s'étaient décontractés. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore à travers les paroles de Malfoy. Sa tête tomba sur son torse. Il commençait à comprendre. Malfoy avait peur, et sa marque avait chauffé. Le vampire avait peur, et il avait préféré suivre que revivre une scène peut-être déjà vécu face à Voldemort.

- Pour commencer, tu devrais l'appeler par son nom, murmura Harry en redressant la tête pour fixer le blond. Nommer les choses réduit la peur.

Draco s'appuya sur le tronc derrière lui en soupirant. Il avait réussi à lui expliquer. Mais ce repos fut de courte durée : Potter venait de s'approcher pour poser sa tête dans son cou. Comme ça, juste la tête, le reste de leur corps ne se touchait pas. Malfoy leva doucement les bras et entoura, comme une semaine plus tôt devant la caverne de Voldemort, le corps nu du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? souffla-t-il en resserrant un peu sa prise.

- Je suis en manque de chaleur humaine, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Les joues du blond rougirent aussitôt.

- Tu n'as cas revenir avec moi.

Le cœur du mangemort battait à tout rompre. Avait-il convaincu l'animagus ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à arrêter de caresser par petits cercles le dos du brun ?

- Bien tenté Malfoy, murmura Harry dans son cou. Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de retourner en Angleterre.

- Reprendre une vie normale peut-être ! s'agaça un peu le blond. Voir des gens ! Et puis tu pourras bénéficier d'autant de chaleur humaine que tu veux ! ajouta-t-il en le détachant de lui sèchement.

Potter l'observa longuement. Il aimait ce creux qui se formait entre les sourcils du mangemort lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Il aimait ce visage unique au monde. Avec la rapidité du lynx qui sommeillait en lui, il se pencha et vola un baiser au blond avant de se transformer et de courir vers son rocher.

Draco resta un instant interdit, appuyé sur le pin, la saveur sauvage du baiser encore au bout des lèvres. Puis, il se secoua, attrapa son sac et courut après le lynx. A présent, c'était sûr : il fallait coûte que coûte que cet abruti de gryffondor revienne vivre parmi les siens ! Il lui fallait une autre raison que sa liberté ? Il allait lui en trouver une. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la caverne, il fut estomaqué : Potter avait ressorti sa baguette et la pointait déjà vers le ciel. Les étincelles rouges illuminèrent un instant le corps nu du jeune homme avant de refaire place à un lynx magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! hurla Malfoy en se jetant sur lui.

Mais il était trop tard, les huit gardiens de la forêts faisaient leur grand retour et pointaient déjà leur baguette sur lui.

- Malfoy ! lança Kingsley. C'est la deuxième fois que tu uses de magie sans autorisation. Ta mission est terminée.

Des huit baguettes sortirent de fines cordelettes qui s'enroulèrent les unes sur les autres autour des pieds du blond et remontèrent lentement le long des jambes.

- Non ! hurla Draco en s'agrippant aux cordes. Non ! C'est lui ! Potter !

Mais le lynx avait fui derrière le rocher en emportant sa baguette avant même l'arrivée des aurors. Habilement caché, il observait la scène. A peine avait-il embrassé le mangemort qu'il l'avait regretté. Pourquoi Malfoy saurait-il le ramener ? Parce qu'il avait su pendant une minute le comprendre et lui parler comme le faisait Dumbledore ? Non, un mangemort restait un mangemort : un être apeuré et soumit.

- Potter ! hurlait encore Draco en se débattant.

Et soudain, il sut quoi dire. Nommer les choses supprimait la peur.

- Potter, il est mort ! Voldemort est mort Potter, il est mort ! Tu l'as explosé ! La peur que j'ai, c'est pas lui, c'est la mort ! et moi, je peux te… mmmrphh !

Les cordes avaient fini leur court trajet autour de chacun de ses membres et venaient d'arriver sur sa bouche. Elles s'arrêtèrent là, ne laissant au prisonnier que ses yeux de libres. Un auror s'approcha de la caverne et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Mais la femelle et les cinq petits étaient partis à la chasse. Soudain, un immense lynx bondit et se plaça entre les sorciers et le corps emmailloté de Malfoy. Celui-ci recommença à s'époumoner sous son bâillon, espérant attirer l'attention de l'animagus.

- C'est quoi ça ? grommela un auror en pointant sa baguette vers le lynx pour se défendre si besoin.

- Attendez ! lança Tonks dont les cheveux noirs convenaient parfaitement à l'ambiance des lieux. Ce lynx a une baguette dans la bouche.

- Mmmh mmh ! s'égosillait Draco.

- C'est celle de Potter ! confirma Maugrey qui fixait le lynx de son œil magique.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Mais la seconde d'après, il paniquait : l'animal venait de se pencher vers lui et arrachait de ses crocs les cordes qui lui entouraient le visage. S'il le mordait encore une fois… Mais Potter fit très attention, et bientôt le mangemort put respirer convenablement. Les cordelettes tombèrent une à une par terre.

- Laissez-le faire ! ordonnait Kingsley. Ce lynx a quelque chose de particulier !

Lorsque Draco fut totalement libre, il s'accroupit et fixa la tête velue de l'animal. Enfin, sous les yeux scandalisés et stupéfaits des huit auros, Harry reprit sa forme humaine, pencha sa tête vers le blond et ne lui posa qu'une question :

- Ils t'ont pas laissé finir, tu allais dire quoi ?

Sans tenir compte des regards que les sorciers leurs jetaient à tout va, le blond répondit en détachant sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules du brun.

- Et moi, reprit-il là où il avait laissé son argumentaire, je peux te protéger.

** THE END**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
